My Adventures with Alice
by Restless Dreaming Spirit
Summary: I have Alice in Wonderland Syndrome. I have been inspired to write poems about my experiences.
1. The Queen of Hearts

Just something I wrote real quickly while in the middle writing Seth and Ivory =)

**The Queen of Hearts**

The visual is disoriented.

You're in front of me. I see your lips move. Though, you're miles away.

I'll try to answer you, but I sway.

I choke on words that I can't even hear.

Words must have formed because you turned away.

Blinding lights. I see them marching. I see them right in the opening of a new dimension.

They won't stop. They just keep coming.

I'm so hypnotized by it.

I gawk and fall further into another realm.

I can feel my own mind flutter and my whole body spin. Yet, I am still.

When will it end?

I can hear the steady rhythm of my beating head.

It consumes my senses as I wonder 'What are these stringy things on my head?'

I lower the weight, blocking out the marching lights.

It's so cold.

It tingles my senses, pulling me out of the realm only half way.

I squeeze my eyes shut.

No.

The marching is still there. I am falling once more.

My mind goes numb as I fall further.

I feel blood rushing like a dam just broke in my head.

My eyes blink.

The marching lights are gone.

The dimension has closed up.

All that is left is the steady beat of my head.

You're in front of me. I can hear you clearly again.

* * *

Just to let readers know, I have Alice in Wonderland Syndrome. What I'm describing here is what I expirence in my migraine. This happens to be my very first painful experience.

The title relates back to the scene when the cards are marching towards Alice.

**Review?**

© 10/1/09 Nicole Pierce


	2. The Other Side of the Mushroom

**The Other Side of the Mushroom**

Let me stare just a little longer.

Fascinating, that's what it is.

The object lies across the room.

Am I shrinking or is it growing?

Twice its size but moments ago,

I can see finer detail.

Let me stare at it just a little longer.

I'm twirling around now as I fall.

The object is brighter now. So bright, I can't take it anymore.

It's moving on its own, running in circles.

Everything is sharper than before.

So much detail.

It makes my mind overload and darkness covers my eyes.

Now I am here rather than there.

The dizziness is getting out of control as Christmas lights dance around my head.

How long has it been?

Fast or slow. I think it just stopped altogether, and I'm just stuck.

I have truly fallen deeper into another world.

The exit has been sealed shut.

Let me lay my hand on my head to stop the moving.

What are these bizarre bone figures?

Pinch an inch, feeling the mild rough texture.

Why is it on me? What is it for?

The lines, such detail.

Horizontal. Vertical. The parallels, they intersect.

Flexing and bending. Oh so captivating.

Let me fall some more.

Rock back and forth, I let out cries.

I can't see now. All is black.

I wish there was an emergency exit.

Tossing and turning. Have my eyes closed. Let me rest.

I'm home, but somewhere else.

The dizziness is too much.

I fall.

Forced to empty my stomach, I cry once more.

I collapse. I'm in my bathroom.

I hold out my arm wondering 'What are those strange bone figures attached to me?'

My hair is strewn on the cold, white tile floor.

I hold my questioning in front of me.

Let me stare at it just a little longer.

Study the detailed lines.

Find out why it's on me.

Am I shrinking or growing?

* * *

This is my second poem that I have written about my Alice and Wonderland Syndrome (migraine)

The title relates back to the book, Alice in Wonderland, when she is at the scene with the caterpillar on the mushroom.

Review?

© 10/3/09 Nicole Pierce


	3. Wake Up, Alice!

**Wake Up, Alice! **

Sitting and spinning, I move up and down, back and forth.

I'm further away and now close.

It gives me all such a headache.

I feel my own brain twist as it tries to turn with the dizziness.

I hear the thud echo in my ears.

It's starting now.

It's only just beginning.

Do I have the balance for it now?

Or will I trip?

Will it lure me in under its magic spell?

Through my eyes, everything is working fine, but something is very wrong.

The voices are going farther away now.

It's isolating me.

It wants me alone.

Feel the need to dig deeper into this interesting feeling.

It wraps me and ties me in a knot.

I can't see it yet.

I'm still fascinated, staring down and touching my toes for the very first time.

My vision twists and I twirl.

I know I'm a goner now.

It's my fault.

I walked through the enemy lines. Of course I was going to get caught.

I breathe in the fresh air, not knowing how I got here.

It's all just too much. I must have passed through the gates. I don't remember much.

I am here now. So let me deal with it. Let me battle you out.

Oh, this is going to make for such a much worse headache.

Staring down at the ground, I realize that I have grown so much.

Why hasn't my head hit the stars yet?

I clasp onto the sides of my overgrown head. My teeny hands barely cover my own cheeks.

I know this is bad.

I hear a chirp behind me. I lean to the side.

I think I will fall deeper at this rate.

I pull up and stand my ground. I stomp my thin feet with those captivating toes.

I look down miles high from the sky.

Oh my!

I can see them so closely once again.

Oh no!

I am so small now.

Why is it that my hands are now too big?

This thing sure loves games. I have my own personal fun house mirror trapped in my head.

When will that blood rush happen in my head?

When will the mirror finally break?

This is all too much.

Let me take a break.

Sit and think for a moment.

The blades of bright green grass dazzle me.

Let me pull at them. Just a hint of wetness slips through my fingers. It almost feels silky smooth.

Oh dear, not this again.

Now the blade is dancing on my hand.

Graceful as its ballet is, I know I'm still caught in a web.

Oh, I don't think I want it to end.

It falls back, floating gently in the air. It rests in my hand, feeling the tiny weight it carries.

I let my hand tilt sideways, taking away the balance, making the blade fall all the way.

It flutters through the air, swaying as it goes.

Falling delicately on the sidewalk to the bottom of the world.

I fall with it. I am sitting on the blade at the bottom of the world.

I look up at the world. The colors fuse together. My brain thuds in pain.

I can almost feel the color now.

Reach out my hand. Let it wrap around me willingly.

It tugs on me to go forward. I repel back though.

It has its hold. I have to feel the green now. I have to feel the brown and the light shades of pink.

My body lightly jerks forward in somewhat of a hypnotic state. And then I fall back.

My breathing is erratic.

The colors are spinning and turning. It's becoming black, and now I am blind.

I fall sideways off the piece of grass. Such a long fall as my head hits the sidewalk that I'm surprised that there was no crack.

I lay there, my body is a shell.

Time zips by.

It slows down, waiting for me to come to.

When I don't, it stops. It knows I must wake up.

My eyes forcefully open.

I lay there under the dark sky.

My head, too heavy to pick up.

My stomach, at the brink of release from the nausea.

I close my eyes once more still feeling the effects.

I find myself slowly lifting up, my hand supporting my head.

Blades of grass stuck in my hair.

I slowly untangle them out, letting them fall to the ground.

I move, lifting myself up.

Very carefully, I walk with little balance back inside.

I'm home. That's where I am.

It just took a long while to get back.

* * *

**The title refers back to the end of the book when her sister is calling Alice's name, trying to get her to wake up and pay attention.**

**I would love feedback. When you read the poem, what do you think is happening? I've said it in my last poem, and I'll say it again: I have Alice in Wonderland Syndrome. It's a type of migraine. This is what I'm experiencing when I'm in one of my migraines. **

**So, review? **

**:) **

**© 10/4/09 Nicole Pierce**


	4. Stepping into the Rabbit Hole

**Stepping into the Rabbit Hole**

The colors are so bright

While the rest sits there so dull.

Colors heightened my senses, taking over my vision.

As I feel its emotions, my head throbs.

I can't look away now.

I want to watch the color take over the world.

It's growing, I know that much.

It won't be long now till there is no more.

I can sit here but be moving so quickly.

It's amazing what it does for the colors.

I don't know me anymore.

Who am I?

What am I?

It is all irrelevant.

As long as the colors are in sight

As long as the colors brighten and heighten

As long as the colors continue to take over

It is all I will see.

All I will taste.

All I will feel.

It is all that exists.

Anything else, if the colors do not touch it

Then why should I care?

* * *

**Ahh, I am having such fun writing these little poems. **

**Review?**

© 10/16/09 Nicole Pierce


End file.
